


The Bet

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Playful teasing, the members pretty much trying to figure out who everyone biases in the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When the BTS members decided to find out who all the stylist's biases all your hidden feelings come to the surface





	The Bet

Bets were flying as the members walked around the dressing room, trying to pry out the stylist's biases for a challenge they needed to complete. 

You had your headphones in, begging internally that they didn't ask you for fear of not only revealing your bias but also your minor crush to the rest of the members.

Bts caught your attention back before they debuted and you quickly fell for Jin, but when your cousin got the job at Big Hit as a stylist you jumped in and joined her, eager to pursue your dream career in fashion.

You about lost it when you found out you would be a personal stylist for Bts, and over the last year, you have gotten to know all the members including Jin, your bias. 

The fangirling faded quickly as you both talked as he let you dress him every day, making sure he looked his best. His kind words and smile caused you to slowly fall for him, making you blush became his favorite past time. He loved to get a rise out of you, and you couldn’t help but love him more. 

Burying your nose in your book you tried to ignore the chaos of cheering and pointing as the boys found out the other stylist biases.

Suddenly you felt the sofa lean, causing you to glance to the side to see Jin staring at you with a slight pout on his face, clearly trying to get you to engage with him.

His pout grew as a small smile spread across your lips, giving in to his cute pouting face as you pulled out your headphones and closed your book, Taehyung held the camera and zoomed up to your face. 

“And here is Jin’s favorite stylist!” Taehyung said teasingly causing Jin kick at him “Yah! Shut it you brat!” 

While the two boys continued to argue you could feel a blush creeping up into your cheeks, a small laugh feel from your lips as you watched Jin try to kick Taehyung again. 

“Easy now, don’t embarrass her,” Namjoon says as he walks up next to Taehyung, grabbing the camera from Taehyung and pointing to the spot next to Jinho. “Now Y/n who is your bias in Bts?”

“Um,” you bite your lip nervously as a few other boys gather around, curiosity written over all their faces, “It's Jin,” you squeak before covering your face, embarrassed that you admitted it to him in person. 

“What! I am your bias?!” Jin says excitedly, only getting a small nod from you as you continued to keep your face covered.

Jin cheered as he turned to Taehyung and rubbed it in his face, a few of the other members giving I told you so’s and disappointed looks as they moved on to the next victim of their bet.

Jin turned back to you, his face falling in concern as he watched the rest of the boys move on to one of the managers. 

“Uh, Y/n? Are you okay, did we hurt your feelings?” he asks as he leans in slightly, poking your knee to get your attention. 

“No, I am just embarrassed I didn’t want to say who,” you mumble as you turn your head to face him and peak through your fingers. 

He chuckles as he watches you, tilting his head to the side before grabbing your wrists, moving your hands gently away from your face. “Aww your blushing, so cute,” he replies teasingly. “Why would you be embarrassed to bias me, it makes me happy. It means you like me.”

Nodding you look at your lap, “I know, but that was back before I got to know all of you. Now I don’t really have a bias I see some of you as friends.”

“Some?” he says raising his eyebrow. Leaning in he looks around before whispering. “Does my cute little Y/N have a crush on someone?”

Your head shoots up and shakes quickly, trying to avoid having to spill any more secrets today.

“Hmm, I don’t know I think you do, If I can guess who it is you will let me style the next outfit! If you win I will buy you whatever you want to eat! Deal!” he says as he holds out his hand to which you just shake your head and look back at your lap.

He frowns before his eyes open and he puts his hand in yours and squeezes before leaning into your ear “It’s me isn't it?”

You jump up and excuse yourself quickly. Leaving the room in a rush, causing a few members to look back and forth between you and Jin in confusion. 

Walking into the hallway you lean against the wall, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. Why did he have to tease you so? And of course you let yourself slip and he noticed. 

Caught in thought, you failed to notice Jin walk in front of you, watching as you furrowed your brows and frowned. He stayed silent reading your face before he grabbed one of your hands and brought it in between his own. 

“Y/n, don’t run, please. I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t get a chance to finish what I was going to say,” he says as he pulls you into him, causing you to gasp and open your eyes.

He embraced you and suddenly it was warm, he rubbed your back as he buried his face in your neck taking a deep breath before continuing “I like you to, why do you think I tease you so. I love to see you blush, I love the sparkle in your eyes when you are putting my outfits together, I love your laugh, I really care about you, but I thought you didn’t feel the same so I didn’t say anything. I am sorry.”

Smiling you wrapped your arms around him, “It’s okay, I forgive you,” you say as you giggle at the sign that leaves his chest at your words. 

“YOU REALLY DO BIAS HIM!~,” Taehyung says as he points and begins laughing as Jin and you, pulling away, both clearly embarrassed that you have been caught. 

“Yahhh you brat get back here!” Jin barks as he runs at him, both of them running back into the dressing room. 

Laughing you walked back into the room to find Taehyung rubbing his head and whining about it hurting. Jin looked over at you and winked, giving you a confident smile. 

Maybe telling them your bias was not so bad after all.


End file.
